


Obsession

by cottoneyejoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty Kinky, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, both are kinda lonely, this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoneyejoe/pseuds/cottoneyejoe
Summary: Obsessionəbˈsɛʃ(ə)n/Submitnounthe state of being obsessed with someone or something."she cared for him with a devotion bordering on obsession"an idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person's mind.plural noun: obsessions"he was in the grip of an obsession he was powerless to resist"





	1. Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> DISCRETION IS ADVISED
> 
> Please keep in mind that this story is completely fictional and the people in this story are purely fabricated characters that have no similarities to the real person in regards to behaviour or personality. As it is not based on personal experience, I apologise if some elements or events that take place seem inaccurate or unlikely.

When Baekhyun was in high school, he was often asked what he wanted to do when he graduated. He always answered quite vaguely, not entirely knowing his career path. But what he was doing now certainly wasn't on his list. He always tried to give reasons for it, making it sound okay. This usually leads to a lot of "well I needed money" and "the people are nice, and would never do something bad". He restrained telling people his profession for obvious reasons, and would just lie and say he worked at a bookstore or a supermarket. That was easier to explain.

As Baekhyun stepped out onto the stage, he remembered back to when he had first started. He felt so exposed in his small shorts that didn’t leave much to the imagination, and the high heels. At first, he was clumsy and awkward, not really knowing what to do, feeling vulnerable in front of the predatory eyes watching him. 

He strutted up to the front, swaying his hips as he walked. He ran his fingers down the silver pole, making eye contact with the audience, keeping them anticipating. He kept his hands on the pole and slowly slipped them down, bending his body down to follow his hand. He was flexible, and moves like this weren't much of a hassle. His fingers touched the bottom of the pole with his ass in the air, displaying himself in front of the praying eyes.

Slowly, he made his way back up again, gripping tightly at the pole when he was standing upright. He walked around it once, then twice. Baekhyun wrapped his well-built thigh around the pole, lifting himself up with his arms, he wrapped the other around, interlocking his legs. Once he was secured in place, he started to lean backward, arching his back in the process.

It was at this point that he made eye contact with the man sitting at the front. It sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine. Although where they lived was well known for having a lot of bisexual and homosexual men, he still stood out from the crowd of women fawning over the taller, musclier, more masculine men that he worked with. As Baekhyun continued his performance, he still felt like that man was watching him. And surely enough, every time that Baekhyun made eye contact with him, the man was already looking his way.

Every shift that Baekhyun took after that night, that man was always there. Having the curiosity scratching at the inside of his skull, he finally decided to ask around his co-workers if any of them knew him. Most of his answers consisted of "we never saw him here before you started working" and "I don't know, but I think he likes you." Nothing that Baekhyun hadn't already pieced together himself. It wasn't until several days later when a co-worker came running up to him.

"Baekhyun! There's a man in one of the private rooms. And he's asking for you." Baekhyun stood confused for a second, before quickly understanding. That 'man' was most likely the one who he's been wondering about. Suddenly, Baekhyun was hit with a rush of anxiety and worry. What if his secret admirer was some kind of murderer? Or just a plain, obsessive creep? These thoughts crowded his head as he made his way to the private rooms.

Just before he stepped into the small room, he brushed down his shorts and naked chest of glitter, ruffled his hair and put on his masked confidence, hiding his fear. As soon as he pushed back the curtains to the private room, he immediately regretted his decision. The man sitting in the chair had those dark eyes. The eyes that burn holes through Baekhyun, those eyes that make him feel uneasy, like he's hiding something.

Baekhyun swayed his hips as he walked over, closing the curtain behind him. Slowly, he made his way over to his customer, slinging his legs over to each side of the man, sitting in his lap, swaying his hips slightly to the beat of the thumping music.

"And what's your name, sweetie?" Baekhyun had to ask for his name, it was basic protocol. They did this so that if one of the customers tried anything, they had their name. The man seemed hesitant at first.

"Chanyeol. What about you, baby?" So the man had a name. Chanyeol. Baekhyun was slightly taken back by the nickname. But not just that, but the fact that Chanyeol returned the question right after.

"Baekhyun." He started to rise up to his knees, swaying his hips side to side. He heard Chanyeol suck in a breath through his teeth, keeping his eyes trained on the movements of Baekhyun's body, like he was studying him. "My co-workers told me that you asked for me specifically. Why is that?" Baekhyun feared the answer to this question. As he started to grind his hips into Chanyeol's crotch, he shivered as his customer's hands made their way to Baekhyun's hips, gripping tightly onto them.

"Well, I came here once, saw you performing, and I haven't been able to take my mind off you ever since." It was exactly what Baekhyun feared. He maneuvered his legs so that he swung around, his back facing Chanyeol. His customer's hands quickly returned back to Baekhyun's hips, gripping them tighter than before. When Baekhyun grinded his hips back down again, he heard the man behind him let out a long sigh, as if he'd been holding his breath.

Even though Baekhyun felt slightly uneasy about the whole situation, he had to continue his job regardless. As he continued his performance, Chanyeol seemed to get more and more restless, starting to trail his hands up and down Baekhyun's body.

"You know," as Chanyeol started to speak, he leaned forward until he was leaning into the dancer's ear, "I paid a lot of money to be allowed to touch you. How much more do I have to pay for you to touch me, huh?" The question shot bullet holes through Baekhyun, leaving him scared and flustered, having never been asked that question before. Not knowing how to answer, he nervously chuckled and turned his head slightly towards Chanyeol.

"Sorry, but I think you're mistaken. That isn't my kind of job." Baekhyun felt a hit of panic go through him when the hands on his waist gripped painfully tight, holding his hips still, pinning them to Chanyeol's crotch. He tried to pull away, but the strong hands held him in place, immobilising him.

"Ah, but baby, that's too boring." Chanyeol's words felt like they were slicing through Baekhyun with a serrated knife. Panic started to completely cloud his mind, blocking out the logic cortex that would help him out of this situation. Baekhyun desperately tried to pull away, pushing at Chanyeol's hands and attempting to wiggle out of the strong grip. 

Suddenly, the grip on his waist loosened, allowing him to break free of Chanyeol's hold. He quickly stood up, brushing himself off again, like nothing happened. The man sitting on the lounge only crossed one leg over the other and smiled at the dancer, before grabbing a pen and a sticky note off the side table. He scribbled on it for a second and put the pen back.

Chanyeol stood up and walked over to him, taking his time. As he reached the smaller, Baekhyun had a proper look at the height difference between them. He had only seen his customer sitting down, and now that he was standing right in front of Chanyeol, he was able to see how much Chanyeol towers over him.

Chanyeol held the sticky note in his hand, slowly raising it up, sticking it to Baekhyun's bare chest. Unlike before, his hands were gentle, were careful.

"Hit me up sometime." And with that, Chanyeol walked out of the private room, fixing up his dress shirt before stepping outside of the curtain. Baekhyun found himself completely frozen in place, not knowing how to process everything that just happened in a span of 10 minutes. But if anything good came out of that experience, he now knew the name of his secret admirer. 

After standing there shook for a few seconds, he plucked the note off his chest to have a proper look at it. It read "Park Chanyeol", followed by an address, then a phone number. He recognised the neighbourhood of the address, with it being a well-known place for where the wealthy people lived. Big house, fancy cars, tigers on gold leashes. Of course Chanyeol was rich. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stuffed the note into the pocket of his shorts.

Baekhyun made his way through the under-dressed waiters and waitresses, the crowds and the thunderous base of the rumbling music. Finally, he made it back to his dressing room. As he was getting dressed out of his minimal shorts, he pulled out the sticky note, glanced at it briefly, then scrunched it up. He was about to throw it into the nearby bin, but he stopped himself. He doesn't know why he didn't throw it out, but he just put on his jeans and stuffed the note back into his pocket.

On the walk back to his house, he still wasn't able to waver his mind for Chanyeol. Even as he put the key into his door and stepped through his doorway, that man still clouded his thoughts. When he undressed for a shower that night, he notices small bruises on his hips from where Chanyeol's fingers dug in. 

For some reason, Baekhyun felt dirty. He knew that what happened wasn't his fault. He was just doing his job. Sure, most customers would have favourites that they would often go to see, even some customers would choose him to be their favourite, but it usually never lead to this kind of turnout. 

After he got out of the shower, he dressed and went out into the kitchen to get a snack before he went to bed. As he was grabbing the cereal out of the cupboard, he heard a car drive down and park on his street. Most people would think this a normal occurrence, but people rarely drove down his street. 

He walked over to the window and opened the blinds slightly, still wanting to be discrete. The car in question wasn't only parked in his street, but also parked directly in front of his house. Butterflies quickly multiplied in Baekhyun's stomach, not knowing what to expect. Though the street was dimly lit by the few street lights, he was able to tell that the car was expensive. 

"An expensive car in this area? They must be lost." Baekhyun thought out loud to himself while continuing to observe the strange car. His thoughts were cut short by the driver opening the car door and stepping out, walking around the front of their car and leaning to the side of it, facing directly at Baekhyun's window. 

The familiar feeling once again rushed through him and he quickly rushed away from the window, running to the front door and locking it, as well as going to going back the window and locking it to. After he had locked it, he hesitantly peeked through the blinds once again. He was able to have a better look at the driver. He had a sudden realisation of who it was. Chanyeol.

How on Earth did he find me? Did he seriously follow me home? How obsessed with me is he really? He watched on as Chanyeol reached into his back pocket, pulling out a cigarette box, plucking one from the small container, placing it to his lips, then returning the box back into his back pocket. He pulled out a lighter from his jacket pocket and lit the cigarette.

The smoke swirled around him, only to be quickly blown away by the cool night air. "Kind of aesthetic." Baekhyun once again thought out loud. He quickly realised that he was staring at his stalker. He tore himself away from the window and continued to make his cereal. 

Once he completed his task, he went back over to the window to check if his stalker was still standing outside. And little to Baekhyun's surprise, Chanyeol was still standing next to his car. Chanyeol blew out the last puff of smoke and flicked the butt onto the ground, stepping on it with his overly-expensive shoes.

Before he left, he opened the car door and pulled out a small envelope out from the glove box. Baekhyun was scared that Chanyeol was going to walk up to the door and knock, but instead, Chanyeol only walked up to his gate and slipped the note into Baekhyun's letterbox. All the while, Chanyeol kept his eyes on the window. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol could see him, but he didn't care too much.

After dropping the note into the letterbox, Chanyeol made haste to get back into his car and drive off. As the car pulled out from in front of Baekhyun's house, he realised the deep mistake that he had made. He had unintentionally given his stalker his address. And it's not as if Chanyeol was the most trustworthy person, Baekhyun barely knew him. He feared for his future with this strange man knowing where he lives.

Once the car was out of Baekhyun's sight, he quickly finished his cereal, put his bowl in the sink, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. As he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep, he couldn't take his mind off Chanyeol. The curiosity of what that note might've been prevented his rest. With a long sigh, he once again hopped out of bed, wincing as his feet touched the cold ground.

Baekhyun made a note to around and down the street before he opened the door, then again after fully stepping out of the safety of his home into the unpredictable night. After he decided that the coast was clear, he practically ran to the mailbox. Opening up the back of it, he grabbed the envelope out and ran back inside, closing the door behind him.

Checking the outside of the envelope, it didn't have anything on it except for "Byun Baekhyun" written in pretty handwriting. How did Chanyeol know his family name? Baekhyun shook the thought of his head and carefully opened the envelope. The note inside was written on a fully white piece of copy paper.

Pulling it out and observing the note further, he unfolded and attempted to read the writing sprawled across it. It was written in a landscape format and scribbled messily like it was written in a hurry. The only thing it read was:

"Byun Baekhyun,  
I like your house, it looks nice. I hope I get to see the inside one day.  
Another with I noticed is that you haven't even called me yet. Did you  
throw my note away? What a pity. Oh well, I'll see you again soon, baby.

Always up for talking, or more,  
Park Chanyeol"

Followed by the same address and phone number as stated on the sticky note. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and folded the note back, carefully placing it back into its envelope and putting up on his fridge with a magnet. 

This is definitely something that he hopes won't escalate, but seeing how Chanyeol's acting at the moment, Baekhyun doubted that he would just give up so soon. The thought scared him. From what he had gathered, Baekhyun was easily able to put together that Chanyeol is not the most mentally healthy person.

Baekhyun felt very overwhelmed. He had this crazy man obsessed with him, who now knows where he works, what days he works, what time he finishes work, and where he lives. And even worse, Baekhyun didn't really have any friends, and his family stopped talking to him a while ago for some reason. 

He was completely isolated, cornered by this stalker, with no one to reach out to for advice. He couldn't really talk to his co-workers. He had never even had an actual conversation. The only interact he's had with them is when they tell him to hurry up in the change room, when telling him that there is a customer to be dealt with and the only when he talked to them.

Baekhyun had always been quite socially private. Even throughout his high school years, he never had a friend that would stay for very long. They would always leave saying that Baekhyun was too "weird" or "unstable" and that they "didn't want to be dragged down with his sadness". These things always confused him. 

Sure, he tended to have very dark and rocky weeks, where he would not want to live. But then he would be fine for the next few weeks. Even elated during those periods between downfalls. During these times he would buy his friends gifts and things one moment, and not talk to them for weeks the next.

It wasn't his fault he had mood swings. But now there is this one person who comes into his life, and actually WANTS to be involved in it. Baekhyun found it quite hard to believe. He was terrified, but also quite flattered. This is the point where his brain starts to fight with itself. One side is saying to go after Chanyeol, and the other is putting up red-flags everywhere. He couldn't choose.

He decided that he will go to sleep, then see how he feels in the morning. Luckily, he didn't have work tomorrow, so hopefully, he wouldn't have to encounter Chanyeol at all. That’s if he's lucky.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> curiosity  
> kjʊərɪˈɒsɪti/Submit  
> noun  
> 1.  
> a strong desire to know or learn something.  
> "filled with curiosity, she peered through the window"  
> synonyms: inquisitiveness, interest, spirit of enquiry; informalnosiness  
> "his evasiveness roused my curiosity"  
> 2.  
> an unusual or interesting object or fact.  
> "he showed them some of the curiosities of the house"  
> synonyms: peculiarity, oddity, strangeness, oddness, idiosyncrasy, unusualness, novelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finally upadated,,,
> 
> GUYS THIS ONE GOT A LITTLE DARK AND DOES CONTAIN GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND SWEARING AND STUFF,,, JUST A FORWARNING!!

Baekhyun had a plan for the next day. He didn't exactly think it all the way through, but he had a rough idea of what to do. He grabbed out a pen and a piece of paper, sat down at his dining room table and started to scribble down words. As he began to write, he actually didn't have any idea of what to say.

"Park Chanyeol,

I didn't know that you would go the lengths that you did,  
and I'm not entirely sure whether I should be flattered or  
creeped out. To what extent are you planning on taking  
your crush on me to?

Byun Baekhyun."

He finished the letter by writing his name, then he proceeded to fold it neatly and put it in his pocket. He grabbed Chanyeol's letter to him from the fridge and entered the address at the bottom into his phone. 

The whole car ride there was very uncomfortable for him, every bone in his body was telling him to turn the car back around, to get back to the safety of his house. But at this point, even his house felt unsafe.

As he drove into the neighbourhood that his stalker resides in, he couldn't help but notice the calibre of the houses and people of the area. He always hated these kinds of people. Baekhyun came from a poor background, always being talked down to and been seen as a lower human by these people.

The houses were fancy. Modern and white, at least 2 stories high. The blocks of land were also quite large, with the houses stretching all the way back. He found this quite strange compared to what he was used to. His own house was rented, small, on a small block of land, with no backyard. 

He felt out of place driving down the expensive streets in his 2007 Hyundai Getz, as appose to the Porsches, Bentleys and Maserati's that he saw parked in the driveways of mansions. It made his mouth sour.

He finally arrived at his destination, checked over his phone, the address and the number on the house over again to make sure that he had the right place. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he gripped tightly onto the envelope in his hands, he was scared that his heart would burst out of his chest.

He felt his nerves climbing even higher up his spine as he stepped out of his car and began walking up to the house. He couldn't find the mailbox. Maybe it was a little further up Chanyeol's long-ass driveway? Baekhyun continued to walk up, but there was no sign of the mailbox. There were only the house numbers where the mailbox should be.

Baekhyun squinted at the front door of the massive house and could just make out a mail slot in it. He sighed and hesitantly made his way up the driveway. Every instinct he had was telling him that there was only danger there, but Baekhyun had a determination that over-weighed his instincts. He forced his legs forward, even though they didn't want to.

Once he finally reached the front door, he noticed that it was unlocked, and open slightly. "How odd." He thought this to himself as he pushed the door open just enough for him to poke his head through. He looked around Chanyeol's house. It was dark, but from what he could make out, it was nice. Baekhyun didn't expect anything except nice.

He fully pushed the door open, stepping in and closing it behind him. He walked into the house, sticking to the wall, blindly fumbling around for a light switch. After walking a few steps and not finding anything, he took out his phone from his back pocket and turned on the flashlight. 

Shining the flashlight around, the noticed how clean it was, not a speck of dust anywhere. Then again, if Chanyeol had the money to live here and drive an Aston Martin, he could probably afford a maid.

As he explored deeper into the ginormous house, he turned a corner and came to another door. The weird thing about this door is that it had the lock on the outside of the door, as appose to where it would usually be on the other side. Baekhyun slowly turned the doorknob and opened it hesitantly. 

The room was small, and strangely, covered in cobwebs and dust, contradicting the cleanliness to the rest of the house. 

The cupboard seemed like just a normal storage cupboard, with boxes on free-standing shelves, a mop resting in a bucket and multiple stray tools, nails, and screws lying around. He also noticed a metal trap door in the floor, with an external hasp and staple latch lock, also unlocked. 

Baekhyun's curiosity took advantage of him as he kicked the box to the side and lifted up the heavy trap door. He squatted at the edge of the opening and shined the flashlight down, cutting through the eerie darkness. From what he could see, it was also pretty normal. Dusty, musky, with a simple wooden staircase leading down to the ground.

Baekhyun stood back up, took a deep breath in and went on his way to exit the room. But something kept tugging at his legs, telling him to explore the basement some more. Giving in to his temptations, he turned on his heel toward the open trap door and readied himself before stepping onto the stairs.

He was so scared that his hands were shaking so much that he couldn’t even hold the flashlight straight. His breath was uneasy and shaky as he descended further into the cold room. He let out a strangled sigh as he finally reached the bottom of the staircase. It was weird, it was almost as if he felt a presence near him, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Welcome home, baby." Baekhyun's heart leaped in his chest at the deep voice behind him. Before he could even turn around, he felt something hit the side of his head and he hit the ground with a heavy thud. He couldn't register what had happened before he felt his consciousness drain from him, his head going fuzzy and the black spots in his vision gradually take over him until he wouldn't feel or see anything. He had blacked out. 

~~~

When he woke up, his head felt heavy and his vision was blurry. He cracked his eyes open, wincing at the headache pounding at the inside of his skull. He lifted his arms to rub the side of his head where he was hit but found that his wrists had been bound together.

When he looked down at his body, he saw that his ankles had also been tied together. Baekhyun groaned lifted his hand up, bringing the other one with it, rubbing over the large bruise.

Slowly and carefully, he sat up. He opened his eyes fully and looked around the room he was in. He was lying on a bed, a large on, neatly made up with soft white sheets and a lot of pillows. The bed was fixed to the side of the room. The room was relatively large, bigger than Baekhyun's own dining room, probably. 

There were large windows on either side of the bed with security bars nailed onto the outside of them. They overlooked a fairly large wild bush area, riddled with trees and longs grass, with the addition of what looked like to be a creek or dam. The bush was dense and hard to look through. He was pretty high off the ground. Probably on the second floor.

The rest of the room was quite normal, resembling an ordinary bedroom. There was nothing weird, just a free-standing bookshelf, a walk-in cupboard, a dresser or two, and two doors. One door probably leads out to the hallway, the other most likely leading into a bathroom.

It wasn't until Baekhyun saw himself in the full body mirror, next to the opening to the walk-in closet, did he notice that he was completely naked. He looked around the floor of the room to try and find his clothes, but he couldn't find anything.

The bounds around his ankles were fairly loose, not loose enough for him to slip out of, but loose enough for him to move his feet. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, bracing him for the headache of standing up.

Carefully, he stood, having to stop for a bit after standing to let the dizziness fade and for him to regain his balance. Slowly shuffling over to the mirror, the first thing he saw was the bruises covering his body, especially the large, dark bruise on the side of his head left from whatever he was hit with.

His arms, knee, shins, and chest were littered with small bruises. Dark circles were under his eyes and the red, raw skin stung under the rope tied around his wrists and ankles. Baekhyun felt different. At least the bruises from Chanyeol's hands around his waist had faded. 

Baekhyun heard heavy footsteps stomping around the lower floor and up the stairs. Out of fear, Baekhyun quickly shuffled back over to the bed jumped onto it, resuming his previous position, just in case his captor didn't like the idea of Baekhyun having a mind of his own.

Just as Baekhyun settled himself back onto the bed, there was a soft knock at the door, before it opened slightly and the face Baekhyun hated so much peered into the room. Baekhyun recoiled into the bed, folding his legs slightly against his chest, trying to hide his naked body from his kidnapper.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Chanyeol walked into the room holding a tray with a plate of pancakes with berries and a glass of juice. Baekhyun's stomach grumbled at the sight and smell.

"How long was I out for? Can I leave?" Chanyeol chuckled slightly and set the tray on the bedside table, placed the plate and the drink next to the tray.

"You were asleep for a few hours, maybe 9 or 10. It's around 7 o'clock pm, and I would've made you dinner, but you have more of a sweet tooth." How on Earth did this man know that Baekhyun has a sweet tooth? For how long has Chanyeol been following him? These questions bounced around Baekhyun's head, freaking him out even more.

"You didn't answer my question; when can I leave?" Chanyeol looked at him, before sitting on the bed next to him. Baekhyun went to scoot further away from him, but Chanyeol roughly gripped onto his thigh, preventing him from moving away. 

"You need to eat. Which would you prefer; I feed you, or you feed yourself."

"I can feed myself." The bitterness in Baekhyun's words was thick. Chanyeol immediately picked up on it.

"Fine, but if I take of your restraints, you have to promise that you won't run away or fight back. Understand." Baekhyun thought about it for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

"Good boy." All the pet names made Baekhyun sick to his stomach. He liked them from other people such as his actual boyfriends, but from this freak, it was disgusting to him. Chanyeol relaxed the grip on Baekhyun's thigh, and moved his hand up to Baekhyun's hands, all the while running his large hands over Baekhyun's smaller body.

Baekhyun let his captor take his hands, and to his surprise, gently undo the tight ropes around his ankles and wrist. The skin under them was bruised, red and purple. There were some spots of blood, yet Chanyeol showed no signs of remorse.

As soon as Chanyeol set the loose ropes to the side and was preoccupied with setting up the cutlery, Baekhyun took the open opportunity to bolt for it. He quickly scrambled away from Chanyeol in a mess of weak arms and legs. He stumbled over himself as he tried to scamper to the door. 

He heard a heavy sigh from behind him. He was slightly confused as to why Chanyeol seemed quite calm about it, not bolting to catch Baekhyun before he ran out the door. Once Baekhyun reached the door that Chanyeol came out of just a few minutes before, he tugged aggressively at the door handle. But something was wrong.

The door was locked. Of course, the door was locked. He jiggled the hand again, before again scrambling over the other door. It was also locked. He started to panic and started to pound on the door out and yell and scream. He was so panicked, that he didn't even notice Chanyeol stand up behind him start walking over.

Before Baekhyun could react, he was roughly forced around and pushed against the door by the hand on his chest.

"Let me go you monster!" Baekhyun's voice was strained from the screaming by now, and tears were already streaming down his cheeks. Instead of answering, Baekhyun lurched forward in pain as he was punched in the stomach, hard. He folded over and fell onto the floor. Baekhyun realised that trying to run away might not have been the best idea.

A large hand came down and grabbed onto Baekhyun's hair, pulling it roughly, yanking his head up, forcing him to look at his attacker. Baekhyun clawed at the hand and forearm that held at him, not loosening its grip.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put? Why can't you do anything right? You're so annoying." Baekhyun let out loud sobs but had stopped yelling. The headache had mostly faded, only to be replaced by the deeper pain in his gut.

"Please, let me go." Baekhyun could barely speak without chocking on his own sobs. Even with his desperate pleads, Chanyeol's condescending, piercing gaze remained. He truly showed no pity. It struck a bolt of fear through Baekhyun.

"Oh god, shut the fuck up!" Chanyeol raised up his free hand and struck Baekhyun across the face. A sharp pain spread across Baekhyun's face and choked down another loud sob. Baekhyun held his own hand to where he was hit, trying to sooth the pain.

"Jesus fuck. You should've just done what I told you to do." Chanyeol's grip on the smaller's hair grew tighter. Baekhyun was roughly tugged and dragged by his hair. Baekhyun let out another yell and tried to keep up with Chanyeol, trying not to get scalped.

Once they had reached the side of the bed, Chanyeol wasted to time to reach down and grip Baekhyun under his arms and haul him up, not-so-gently throwing him onto the bed. Baekhyun instantly recoiled and curled up into a ball in the corner of the bed next to the wall, furthest away from Chanyeol as possible.

"I thought you would be able to behave, but I guess I was wrong." Chanyeol started to place the plate and drink back onto the tray. "If you won't obey, then I guess you don't deserve dinner." Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol stood up with the tray and walked over to the door.

Chanyeol reached into the back pocket of his worn jeans and pulled out a key on a keychain with a few other keys. He slotted the key into the keyhole and twisted it, opening the door without a problem.

"Wait," Chanyeol stopped and turned around at the sound of Baekhyun's weak voice from behind him. "Please don't take my dinner away; I promise that I'll behave from now on." Baekhyun displayed his big puppy eyes. He didn't care at this point, he was so hungry.

"I look forward to it. And put on some fucking clothes, will you?" Despite Baekhyun's efforts, Chanyeol still turned his back to him and walked out the door, with his food, locking the door behind him. Baekhyun's stomach sunk down to the floor. He curled up into a ball on the bed, letting the tears from his eyes fall onto the sheets.

He felt weird. He didn't feel like himself. He caught another glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had new bruises blooming on his body left behind by Chanyeol's strong hands. Baekhyun had never been in this kind of pain. Every part of him hurt.

He stumbled over to the walk-in cupboard and shuffled around the clothes. Every now and then, he had to bend forward to rest his tired body, as even standing up straight hurt. Eventually, he found a pair of boxers that looked small enough to fit him, and a large, light pink sweater.

He stepped into the boxer briefs and luckily, they fit just fine. He slipped on the oversized sweater. He looked at himself in the mirror. The sweater covered up most of the bruises on his wrists, arms, and body, but he still couldn't look past the large, dark bruises on his face.

Shuffling back to the bed, he slowly crawled back onto the bed and curled into a ball. His eyelids felt heavy and his head felt fuzzy, everything blurring together into one big colour. He fell into a sleep, not a very deep one, but sleep nonetheless. 

If he was going to be trapped in this house with this monster, he'll have to play along with the freak's games. For his own safety, he'll have to obey his kidnapper, take the road of least resistance. He would be able to stay alive that way. But in this house, his life is always in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there you go


	3. If First You Don't Succeed, Don't Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry, this one took so long haha. Left you guys on a bit of cliffhanger but oh well... I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer but I ended up running out of things to write about hahah. Also I wrote this on my phone so that's why the paragraphs look so small on computer

Baekhyun woke up in a cold sweat as his mind ran wild with ways he could possibly get out of this suburban prison. With what sliver of self-respect he retained, he unsteadily climbed out of bed, leaning on the wall for support. He shuffled through the drawers of clothes until he found a pair of gym shorts and pulled them up his cold, shaking legs, covering his once flawless skin that was now littered with bruises.

He awkwardly hobbled over to the window, inspecting it for any give. He roughly pulled it up to the best if his ability with his fingers not being in the best condition. Alas, the window didn't budge. It would be pointless to break it; even if the metal bars weren't there, it would still be at least an eight-metre drop to the bottom. Baekhyun wouldn't be able to make that in the state he is now.

He looked around for alternative escape routes. He examined the locks on the doors. Not to his surprise, they were pick-proof, as well as the likelihood of there being another deadlock on the other side.

Baekhyun groaned in frustration, then realised the familiar sharp pain in his lower stomach. He really needed to pee. Should he call out to Chanyeol and risk another attack; or should he just piss the bed like a child? Both seemed to have similar consequences. Both involved needing reliance on Chanyeol, which made Baekhyun sick to his stomach.

The balanced the odds and went fuck it and called out to Chanyeol, softly shouting while getting as close to the entrance door as possible. He called out his captor's name once, the name alone made him grimace. 

After waiting several seconds and having no reply, he called out again, this time slightly louder. He waited a further few seconds, before hearing the unceremonious knocking of heavy shoes up the stairs.

Baekhyun backed away from the door as the footsteps grew nearer, suddenly regretting his decision to ask for help. He heard a heavy lock behind the door click open and the door slowly creaked open.

Baekhyun kept walking back until the backs of his knees came in contact with the edge of the bed. He held onto the bed frame for support, letting it hold his weight.

Chanyeol walked hesitantly into the room, peaking into the room and stepping in when he saw Baekhyun was quite a distance from the door.

"What's the matter? I'm working." Baekhyun lowered his head slightly at the rough voice of the other, fidgeting with his fingers as he strung the words together in his head.

"I need to pee." Brief, straight to the point. No words wasted. Chanyeol probably appreciated it. 

Chanyeol sighed and walked over to the bedroom, locking the door behind him, for safe measures. He went to the bathroom door and grabbed a key out from his pocket, slotted it into the lock and turned it, the lock coming undone with a click.

Chanyeol pushed the door open and gestured to Baekhyun to go in. Baekhyun timidly shuffled over, keeping his distance. But, he was taking too long for Chanyeol's liking. Chanyeol shoved Baekhyun forwards into the bathroom, the latter letting out a distressed yelp. 

Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to close the door, but nothing happened.

"Aren't you going to close the door?" Baekhyun tried to keep the question as neutral as possible.

"Why, so you can find a way to get out? I'm not stupid. Just hurry up." Chanyeol sighed and turned his back to the door, giving Baekhyun at least a little bit of privacy. 

Once Baekhyun finished his business, he washed his hands and dried them with the fluffy, pristine hand towel. He looked over to the shower and became aware of how physically dirty he was. He had not showered in at least 3 days. But, that was for another time.

He skirted through the door, past Chanyeol.

"I'm sure you're hungry. I'll get you something to eat." With that, Chanyeol walked back out of the room. But this time, he didn't lock the door behind him.

Although the entrance to his way out was practically right in front of him, Baekhyun had to be smart. The state of him getting a meal was already a fragile one, and he did not want to change Chanyeol's mind by trying to escape. Baekhyun just sat back down on the bed and waited for the meal to be brought up to him.

After a few minutes, Chanyeol came back up with a tray of food and water. It also had... a clock?

Chanyeol set the tray on the bedside table and dragged a stool around next to the bed. Baekhyun examined the tray. It had a sandwich, a glass of water and what looked like to be some kind of ointment in a pot.

"There, eat." Chanyeol handed Baekhyun the plate and gestured for him to begin eating. He obeyed and picked up the sandwich, hesitantly taking a bite. To his surprise, he did not bite into a razor blade or anything just as malicious.

They sat in silence as Baekhyun ate, Chanyeol not taking his eyes off the younger boy. Baekhyun felt quite uneasy, the consistent stare would definitely put him off his food if he wasn't ravenously hungry.

Baekhyun swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and watched as Chanyeol reached for the pot of ointment.

"I brought some things for you," Chanyeol set the clock in the table and screwed the lid of the small pot in his much larger hands "I brought a clock, so you don't lose track of time. And also this ointment, for your wrists and ankles from the ropes. Here." Chanyeol offered out his hand and gestured toward Baekhyun's rope-burnt wrist.

Baekhyun was slightly taken aback by the gesture and hesitantly lifted his hand, placing his wrist delicately into Chanyeol's hand. Much to Baekhyun's surprise, Chanyeol was gentle; carefully rubbing the smoothing cream into Baekhyun's sore skin, relieving the pain.

Chanyeol continued the treatment on Baekhyun's other wrist, then shuffled down the bed and did the same to his ankles. For a split second, Baekhyun almost forgot about the violent events of yesterday and the day before. He saw a different side to Chanyeol from what he had expected. A caring, gentle side that hadn't shown when he was roughly tugging Baekhyun by his hair or striking him across the face.

Baekhyun found himself being disgusted by his own thoughts, being incapable of understanding why. Why was Chanyeol doing this? Why was there a sudden change in demeanour? And mostly, why was Baekhyun allowing himself to let some random act of care cloud his judgment of his kidnapper.

Baekhyun looked so dainty in Chanyeol's soft grasp. Then again, the man's hands made anything look small and delicate. 

Once he was finished, Chanyeol made haste to leave the room, Baekhyun shyly muttered a confused 'thank you'. Chanyeol stopped briefly at the door, then turned to Baekhyun. They made eye contact for a second, then Chanyeol closed the door behind him.

Baekhyun didn't have much time to contemplate and reflect, though, as Chanyeol returned soon after, another piece of rope in his hands. As soon as Chanyeol took a step towards the bed, Baekhyun made a break for it. 

He bolted towards the door, but Chanyeol was quick to react. He picked up Baekhyun from under his arms and slammed his front against the wall next to the open door. Baekhyun squirmed as he felt Chanyeol started to force his arms behind his back, attempting to tie Baekhyun's wrists back together.

As Chanyeol shifted Baekhyun's body slightly to the side to get his other arm, Baekhyun saw an opening and he took it. He squirmed out of Chanyeol's grip and in the blink of an eye, slipped out of the door.

Baekhyun's body was running off pure adrenaline. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and this throat burned from breathing in the dry, cold air. He didn't even feel the aching in his muscles.

He navigated around the house's expansive floor plan, guessing where he was going. He nearly slipped on the polished hardwood floor multiple times, but somehow managed to maintain his balance. He scrambled around the house, not knowing where he was going or where the front is. 

Eventually, he came across what the suspected to be the entrance door, based on the copious amount of locks. All of them were deadlocks; needing keys to unlock, even from the inside. Baekhyun sobbed and frantically rattled the doorknob. It didn't budge. He screamed and banged on the front door, hoping someone, anyone will hear him. 

He heard heavy thudding down the stairs and panicked, looking for anywhere to hide. He remembered the storage closet and bolted for it, scrambling into the room and closing the door behind him. He clicked the lock on the door and sank down to the floor, folding his knees into his chest and tried to regulate his erratic breathing. The room suddenly too hot, Baekhyun yanked off his sweatshirt and threw it to the side, leaving him only in a loose singlet and thin gym shorts.

As the thudding became closer and closer, Baekhyun found himself almost holding his breath. The footsteps approached the door. A single tear escaped Baekhyun's eye, rolling down his cheek and the hand that clamped over his mouth to silence his sobs.

"Come out, baby. I'll find you eventually. Where are you hiding? I know this house much better than you, it won't take me long to find you." Baekhyun kept quiet and waited for the footsteps to go in the opposite direction. Instead, they came closer, stopping right outside the door.

As quickly as they came near the door, they left once again, Chanyeol clearly hesitating to move away from the closed door. Although, he didn't stray too far, from what it sounded like, only a few feet away.

"Look, I'll make a deal: if you come out now, I promise I won't hurt you," liar, "but, if you stay hidden, it won't be pretty when I find you." Baekhyun swallowed thickly and ignored the words Chanyeol was spitting, rather focusing on where they were in relation to the door.

Baekhyun, with shaking hands, stretched his arm up and hesitantly twisted the lock, it coming undone with a soft click. Once he heard Chanyeol speak again, not registering words, he could conclude that Chanyeol was a safe distance away from the door.

Baekhyun's legs could barely hold his weight as he stood upon them, but he ignored it. He slowly twisted the doorknob and creaked the door open, feeling as if his heart was in his throat.

He peaked out the slim crack, checking the perimeter. He saw Chanyeol walking from the kitchen into another room, then out of Baekhyun's sight. He examined his surrounds and noticed what looked like to be a sliding door to the backyard. Baekhyun took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled it through his mouth.

With all the energy Baekhyun could muster, he dashed from the room to the back door, tugging on the sliding door, throwing it across the rails, making it bang against its stopper. He didn't care about making noise at this point. He just wanted to get out.

He didn't notice the rain until he was running through it, making the grass beneath his feet slippery. Before he can blink, he's already tumbled over, running down into the ground. He winces as the momentum drags him slightly through the mud and dirt.

He rushed back to his feet, wiping away the mud on his face with his forearm, then continued sprinting towards the back of the property, hoping to find an exit. 

His wet hair plastered to his forehead and his drenched shirt stuck to his torso. The adrenaline coursing through his body distracted him from the pain of rocks jabbing into his bare feet or the exhaustion pulling at his body.

He pushed the bushes out of his way as he ran through, loose twigs catching at his shirt and tearing it. Once his feet met with the sharp rocks that bordered around the small creek, he took it as a good sign. The water of the creek was a burning cold against his legs.

He tripped once more over a particularly jagged rock and cried out as his body came in contact with the rough surface. He scrambled back up and ran further towards the back of the bush. 

"Stop running Baekie, you have nowhere to go." Baekhyun looked behind him to find Chanyeol lazily walking across the vast lawn towards him, hands in the pockets of his blazer. Baekhyun, not looking where he was running, ran straight into a chain link fence.

Baekhyun stared up at the wall, seeing the barbed wire lining the top. He ran parallel to it, searching for any kind of hole he could get through.

Nothing.

There was nothing. 

He looked back to find that Chanyeol had stopped walking, stood in the middle of the lawn, waiting for Baekhyun to come to him. He had the boy cornered. 

Baekhyun saw an opening around the side of the house. If he stuck to the side of the fence, he might have just enough time to slip by Chanyeol and get away. He took up the opportunity.

Baekhyun ran as fast as he could, sticking to the fence just as he had planned. But, just as before, Chanyeol was faster. He intercepted Baekhyun's path, grabbed him and threw him to the ground, forcing the air out of Baekhyun's lungs.

Baekhyun cried out, clawing at anything he could reach. Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun to the ground with his knee, the bone digging painfully into Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun kicked his legs and yelled louder, screaming for help.

His arms were pulled behind his back in an unnatural position. Chanyeol held his wrists together with one hand and reached into his pocket for the rope with the other. Baekhyun felt the rope slip back around his wrists, the rope not too gently tightened and tied. Baekhyun struggled but was kept firmly on the ground by Chanyeol's body weight.

Once his wrists were secure, Chanyeol lifted his knee off Baekhyun's back and proceeded to sit down on the back of Baekhyun's knees to keep his legs still. The same thing happened to Baekhyun's ankles; being roughly tied and secured.

Chanyeol finally stood up, satisfied to see that Baekhyun had stopped fighting, too tired to resist any more. He lifted up the boy and threw him over his shoulder, carrying Baekhyun back into the house.

Chanyeol grunted as he lowered Baekhyun onto the bed. He looked down at the boy and sighed. Baekhyun uncomfortably shifted, trying to take the weight off his restrained hands.

"Shall we have a bath?" Baekhyun needed a bath. He was plastered in mud and was visibly shivering from being out in the rain, not to mention that he hadn't showered in several days.

Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up again and carried him to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He set Baekhyun down on the edge if the bath. Chanyeol turned the taps on, water rushing out of the pipes. Baekhyun, too tired to hold his own weight, leaned on Chanyeol's body, hiding his face in Chanyeol's neck. He had a nice cologne. Chanyeol withdrew his hand from the water and dried it on the towel.

"If I take off the ropes, will you run again?" Baekhyun shook his head in response to Chanyeol's question, knowing that he was much too tired to try and get away. The arm that was securely wrapped around Baekhyun's waist retracted, making a meek whine leave the boy's throat.

Chanyeol gently untied the ropes around Baekhyun's ankles, then moved to his wrists and untied those, too. Chanyeol massaged the sore flesh, shaking his head. 

"Arms up." Baekhyun didn't care at this point, too worn out to resist Chanyeol's advances. Of course, there wasn't any sexual intent behind the actions, but Baekhyun's stomach still churned from the aftermath of the events. 

Baekhyun obediently lifted up his arms, allowing Chanyeol to peel the drenched shirt off of him. He then hooked his fingers under the waistband of Baekhyun's shorts and underwear and pulled them down and off his legs smoothly and simultaneously.

Chanyeol scanned his eyes over the boy's features. His slim and toned body, from his shoulders, down to his calves. Chanyeol bit his lip and forced the obscene thoughts from his head. 

Chanyeol added scents and a small amount of bubbles to the bath, filling the room with a pleasant aroma. 

Once the bath had been filled, he turned off the taps and picked up Baekhyun, then gently set him down in the tub, pushing the boy's chest back until he was lying down in the tub. Chanyeol had placed a folded towel behind Baekhyun's head for comfort.

He picked up the shampoo and poured some into his hand. Ever so carefully, he massaged the soap into Baekhyun's hair, washing away the dirt and oil from the soft strands. He used a cup filled with the bath water to rinse off the shampoo, then repeated the action with the conditioner.

He grasped the washcloth next to him and dipped it into the water, then rinsed out the excess.

"Look at what you've done; you got dirt and scratches all over yourself." Baekhyun did not react to Chanyeol's words, instead, he stared blankly at the ceiling, his mind in a different place.

He closed his eyes as Chanyeol rubbed the mud from his face with the cloth. Chanyeol then proceeded to clean the rest of his body, paying special attention to getting rid of the calluses on the bottom of Baekhyun's feet. He then took the nail clippers and cut Baekhyun's nails back short, same with his toenails. 

It all didn't feel real to Baekhyun. He just couldn't believe it. The man that was hogtying him on the muddy ground just a few minutes ago was now lovingly bathing him, cutting his nails, cleaning his hair. It didn't make any sense.

Chanyeol rinsed the soap off his hands and stood up, gesturing for Baekhyun to do the same. Baekhyun braced his hands on either side of the tub and pushed up as hard as he could, but only made it a disappointing way up. He could barely lift himself off the bottom of the tub. Chanyeol sighed and bent down, hooked his hands under Baekhyun's arms and lifted the boy up with a groan, then set him down on his feet.

Baekhyun wobbled on his legs and leaned on the sink counter. Chanyeol watched for a second to make sure he could stand on his own before pulling the plug from the drain.

Once dressed again, Chanyeol carried Baekhyun back to bed. But, to his surprise, Baekhyun found himself in an unfamiliar room, not the one he had previously been inhabiting. 

Clothes were scattered across the floor and the bed was not made. Baekhyun was gently set down on the bed, him immediately curling into himself.

Chanyeol closed the door and climbed out of his jeans, throwing them to the side of the room. He then pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side along with his pants. He pulled a pair of sweatpants up his legs and turned off the light, Baekhyun's eyes struggling to adjust to the deafening darkness.

He felt a heavy weight move into the bed next to him, making the bed dip and groan. Baekhyun froze up as a heavy arm wound around his waist, pulling him into the broad chest behind him. 

Baekhyun didn't move. He didn't breathe. He felt if he did breathe, he would be punished for not doing what the man wanted. Out of all the things he could have found comfort in, it was the gentle stroking of Chanyeol's thumb over Baekhyun's stomach.

He was softly lulled to sleep by the gesture, feeling so deprived of physical affection, he will take whatever he can get. Even if it meant pathetically falling prey to Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll publish the next chapter because I'm in the process of writing some other things for you guys, but I promise that I will try to complete this story (I can't exactly keep that promise, but I will try). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


End file.
